A Love Born Young
by joseph33759
Summary: An AU Pokegirl fic if doesn't belong under this cat. tell me. For every rule there is an exception, a term that made dealing with a bond that science says couldn't happen, it is against the rules, but it did and now you will hear the story of how
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Love Born Young

An AU Pokegirl fic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, save for maybe a few storylines I have stuck in my head, and any story I write myself with no disclaimers to add

Flamers beware

While this is not totally accepted it is a young love fic 16-17 age wise(legal age of consent where I am from) but did that ever stop anyone underage? I doubt it 15 is the youngest I would make them but most likely 16-17

Rating: M

Chapter one: A Ending Brings a Story of The Beginning/For Every Rule There is an Exception

James, a forty year old man with brown hair and tan skin, woke up hearing his son opening his door. His son would be able to take the tamer's test soon but his son never lost interest in his father's past, "Morning Kokoro" he said to his son and his son nodded. Feeling the pokewoman on his side begin to stir he wrapped his arms around her, "Morin Suki" he said lovingly to his, as far as he was concerned, wife. Suki opened her eyes to see the one who had loved her since she had been pokekit, "Morning James, Kokoro" said Suki a NurseJoy, James kissed her lips softly smiling and his son groaned, "Oh get over it you are becoming a tamer this is the least of the stuff you will do with them" said Suki much to James's surprise but he shrugged it off.

"Dad could you tell me how you met mom again?" asked Kokoro, and James chuckled, "Sure Kokoro no problem, but this time I guess you want the full story not the story I told last time" answered James to which Kokoro nodded...

Well I guess the place to start any story would be at the beginning, I was an oddity and no I do not mean a pokegirl I was born to two pokegirls who lost there tamer a few years before, the two were a Dildo Queen and a Ka-D-Bra both of which had electric, and human backrounds seeing as they were both threshold pokegirls, their tamer put a no catch collar on both of them before he left his home to go train his new pokegirl, though I never did learn what it was, and never came back. Well my parents loved eachother so it was not a big deal when it came to taming eachother, though after they had they're second puberty my 'dad' got my mom pregnant. oddly there was enough human DNA streaming through them and I was born nine months later. For a few months I was studied till my mom got me back with threatening to kill them for kidnapping her baby. I, according to them, was never happier to be home.

"Kokoro is your father telling you that story again?" called Suki and James chuckled before replying, "He asked me to dear!" and with that he continued his story telling...

(Third person story telling starts now)

James started going to standard school and he met a NurseJoy pokekit named Suki her parents, her dad, a common heighten man with reddish hair and pale skin, and her mother,a NurseJoy Pokewoman were very apprehensive when they met him though after he had told him of his lineage they welcomed him to visit them and soon him and Suki became good friends. Though one day when James was walking Suki home from school he heard a shout and turned to see a few pokegirl hater kids literally a no win situation, he had two blood gifts and a blood curse that hadn't started to act up but he could use one of his bloodgifts the pychic one given to him through his mother he stopped a rock thrown at them and then he threw it back angrily, "What is your problem?" he asked the 'leader' of the group and he just drew a switchblade and James went wide-eyed, _'Where'd a kid get a knife?'_ he thought as he lifted the boy and threw him across the path with his bloodgift. Dragging the Pokekit behind him he got to the girl's house, "Oh come on open up" he pleaded he had only succeeded in angering the trio of poke-haters further, as soon as the pokewoman opened the door both James and Suki were inside and shut the door, "Sorry about that ma'am, it is just there are some poke-haters out there, and I can't take them all, and one of them pulled a knife on us, where he got a knife no idea" he answered the pokewoman's questions before they were even asked and she blinked.

A few hours later

James was sitting beside Suki as their parents decided to have a dinner together and after they sat down James smiled at the whole group before looking at Suki, who smiled back happily.

After they ate(no I am not going to show the dinner scene)

Suki had pulled James out of the dining room, "James why did you save me?" she asked and James shrugged, the NurseJoy pokekit(she is not legal yet) shook her head as she looked at him calmly, "What?" he asked and the pokekit shrugged before leaning towards him and examing his scratches and a small gash he got when he had lost focus on one of the things thrown at them and she shook his head, "You should have left me, they are physically stronger then you James" said Suki. James shrugged at the statement, "Wouldn't be much of a friend if I did" he replied only for Suki to hug him tightly and respond, "I forgot to thank you so thanks" with that she kiss his lips and something happened that neither of them expected, a **recognition** bond formed, and James blinked hearing thought that were not his and he fell down and luckily Suki was still stunned to notice and he walked back into the dining room completely confused, didn't bonds happen with taming? but he hadn't tamed her, sure he'd thought about what male hasn't thought about sex? Shaking his head he looked at his parents, "What?" he asked and his 'father' asked him what was wrong, "Dad remember you said for every rule there is an exception? I think I found the exception when it came to the**recognition** bond" said James in reply and Suki's parents sat there for a second while James's looked at him in a questioning manner. "I didn't tame her before you ask she kissed me" James told Suki's parents and though they found it hard to believe Suki said the exact same thing earning them a visit to the pokecenter.

"What is wrong?" asked the NurseJoy and Suki's parents explained the situation and she took Suki to a examination room only to come out shrugging, "He was telling the truth, her hymen hasn't even been broken and he only has a pychic bloodgift, and yes a taming bloodcurse but that one is minor in the least" explained the NurseJoy. Suki's parents apologized for not believing them and James shrugged it off, "I'd probably do the same if it was my daughter" said James shrugging and then he asked a daring question, "When I start on my tamer's journey can I bring Suki with me? I can't see her with anyone else" he asked and Suki's parents agreed seeing as it would be fatal, for the ones involved(not counting the pokegirl and tamer), to keep a duo that have a **recognition** bond apart.

* * *

Well what you think? Not finished yet but it is a start. Please for the love that of all that is written please review and no flames! unless you want to be burned by your own flame :) 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokegirls nor what it is based off of: Pokemon This goes for the femained or the story

Chapter two: A Story Continues

* * *

James and Suki started to see eachother more and more over the years now they were in middleschool and one time during their visit he kissed her a bit more affectionatly then her parents liked but they had said nothing for they knew those two would end up together as tamer and pokegirl. "Suki what are you-" James was stopped by suki's lips coming into contact with his after she pulled him from the house again and he returned the kiss almost hungrily. "James why, do you think we got a **recognition** bond?" asked Suki pulling away slightly.

James shrugged before answering, "I don't know but I do know that I love you" as soon as he said those three little words his face turned beet red, "That is- um..." he looked around for a way of escape only to be held in place by the NurseJoy pokekit, "What?" she asked trying to make sure what he had said wasn't a misunderstanding.

"Huh?" asked James hoping to mislead her and it failed misesably, "What did you say?" she asked and James hearing her seriousness decided to answer, "I-I love you" he said with a slight stutter as he started to reply. Suki managed a blush as she reached up and pulled him into a deeper kiss then before, "You're not just saying that?" she asked looking into his eyes causing James to shiver at the intense gaze that she was looking at him with. "No I am telling the truth" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

_**CITRUS ACTION...**_

"Bedroom, now" said Suki lustfully as she pressed her body against his for a moment before James flipped their positions. "Not just yet" said James as he nibbled on her neck and felt her reach between her legs to take care of her 'little problem'.

"Please" said Suki, begging him to grant her release, and James nodded and without saying a word they rushed up to her room and locked the door...

_**END OF CITRUS**_

James and Suki got very close after that day, soon though they were makingout and someone tried something stupid like trying to catch Suki and the pokeall broke in half before it got to her, "Leave her alone kid, she's mine" said the tamer and James sighed, "Her and I are already going to be together after I get a tamers lisence and you are trying to catch her" said James earning him a look of hatred from the tamer but nothing came their way besides that look.

Finally the day came to, James's Tamer test, he was going to ace it. Though of course it was no problem he never understood why they made the test so easy. Knowing that Suki would not be a good choice to have as a fighter he chose to get a knife to defend himself till they found a pokegirl that would be a good fighter.

"James?" asked Suki as he walked towards the house smiling slightly and Suki smiled back, "You passed?" she asked and James gave a hurt look, "Have no faith in me? Suki" and Suki pushed his shoulder, "No I didn't cause you had to take the graduation exam three times to pass" came the reply with a hint of a huskiness in it, and why not? That was after they had 'studied' together.

"Well you two, it looks like you are off" said James's 'dad' and James nodded, "Yeah we are dad, tell mom I'm sorry we didn't stay to say good bye" said James as he smiled slightly, "But we have to stop at one more place before we leave and I don't want to spend to much time here, or there".

As soon as James and Suki were out of ear, and eye shot of the house James pulled a pokeball out of his pack and smiled at Suki whom smiled back a sparkle in her eye, knowing she would finally be his, forever.

Leaving their home town was harder then they thought as they were assualted with questions and a few glares toward James for catching their friend.

"Hey! Suki and I have a **Recognition** bond!" said James defending himself from one of the human girls who started hitting him yelling at him for 'betraying Suki's trust' and what not.

* * *

end of chapter Read & Review please I know it's been a while since I updated this story but forgive me I had a large story plot to work on in 'Ningen Inlove' thank you


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
